We'll Always Have Boston
by Starbuck58
Summary: Jordan has a habit of running from relationships, what if she spent some time in New York. Jordan/Olivia, Olivia/Casey, Olivia/ Abbie Hope you like
1. Chapter 1

"Benson, my office now." Cragen ordered before Olivia was about to leave for the day.

"What is it, Captain?" Liv asked Don as she walked into his office, hoping that it wouldn't take long. Cragen closed the door behind her.

"You're not going to like this, but there's nothing we can do about it. You will be going to Boston for a few months." Don informed his detective.

"Boston? Months? Why? What for?" Olivia started before the Captain could continue.

"Boston PD doesn't have a Special Victims Unit, and it doesn't look like they're going to be getting one anytime soon. So the powers that be have decided to send a seasoned veteran to go and train Boston's detectives how to handle SVU cases." Don explained.

"That's great, but why me?" Liv replied.

"Assistant United States Attorney Carmichael determined that you would be the best choice for the job." Cragen answered.

"Abbie. Great, when do I leave?" Olivia managed letting the information sink in.

"Two days. They've rented you a loft. You'd better get packing. Here's the information you'll need. I'll see you in a few months." Don informed while handing Liv the file. Benson nodded and left the Captain's office.

"Hey, what's going on?" ADA Novak asked as Olivia came out of the Captain's office. Benson went to Casey, and gave her a small smile.

"I'll tell you later. Change in plans though. Come by my place later, okay." Liv answered the young ADA.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you later." Casey replied a little confused as Olivia walked out of the station house.

Boston….

"What's with the attitude, Woody?" Dr. Cavanaugh asked Hoyt.

"You are not going to believe this. The powers that be are sending some hot shot detective from New York to train us how to handle Special Victims cases. This is bullshit." Woody ranted to Jordan.

"Aw, come on Woody. It can't be that bad. This is a good thing." She told Woody.

"You're right, but you didn't get partnered with Detective Benson. I don't work well with others. That's why I don't have a partner. I'm going to hate him." Hoyt replied.

"If you can work with me, you can work with anyone." Jordan assured him.

New York…

"Hey come on in." Olivia told Casey as she answered the door. The normally tidy apartment of the detective's was in an organized mess. Chinese take-out sat out on the table.

"Hi. What's going on?" Casey asked after placing a quick kiss on Olivia's lips. Liv smiled at the redhead.

"You hungry? I picked up dinner." Liv told Casey walking to the table. Novak sighed.

"Olivia Benson." Casey said in a scolding tone.

"Don't be mad. It wasn't my idea, but I can't change it. I've been temporarily re-assigned to Boston." Olivia told Casey.

"Boston. How long?" Novak asked.

"A few months. At least three." Liv told the ADA.

"Months. Why? What are we going to do about us?" Casey asked stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to be training Boston's detectives how to handle SVU cases. As for you and I, let's make the most of the next two days" Benson answered.

"You want me to wait for you?" Novak asked. Liv took Casey's hand and led her to the couch. Olivia positioned Casey between her legs, with Case's back to her. Liv then encircled Novak's waist with her arms.

"That's up to you. I'll be spending a lot of time with Abbie. I tend to not think when it comes to her. If you would be all right with it, we pick up where we left off. We'd never mention what happened in Boston." Liv told Novak.

"Okay, that's what we'll do. We've only been doing, whatever it is that we're doing for a couple of weeks. It'll be okay. I could come and visit, Boston's not that far." Casey stated. Olivia captured Casey's lips and kissed her deeply.

"That'd be nice." Liv replied. They laid back into the couch. Olivia lazily made patterns with her fingers across Casey's stomach.

"Either go up, or go down." Casey finally told Benson frustrated with the teasing.

"Let's eat before it gets cold." Olivia changed the subject as she gently shoves the young lawyer off of her. Casey groaned at Olivia's sudden change of topic.

"Olivia, why haven't we had sex?" Novak asked as they sat down to eat. Liv choked on her drinks at the question coming from the ADA.

"What?" Liv questioned as she got control of her coughing.

"You heard me Detective." Casey remarked.

"I don't want to rush this because we work together. If this doesn't work, it could get ugly." Olivia answered.

"How long did it take you to have sex with Alex?" Casey continued her line of questioning.

"That's different." Olivia tried.

"Why? She'd been with other women before you?" Novak asked.

"Yes. That's it exactly. Honestly, I don't know what to do with you." Olivia reluctantly admitted to the beautiful attorney.

"I didn't know I was that intimidating." Casey commented as she went, and straddled Liv. "Seriously, do you think that I'm using you?" Novak asked.

"The thought has crossed my mind. Then I think about all of the ramifications that go along with that theory." Olivia replied thoughtfully.

"If I wanted to experiment, there are a lot of other options I could have pursued instead. I'm surprised you've thought this much about us." Casey explained.

"Have I thanked you for wearing this shirt?" Liv asked playfully as she places a single kiss on the swell of each breast. Casey laughed lightly.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying the attention, but what are your intentions?" Novak asked. Olivia smiled, and looked up into Casey's eyes.

"You want to know what my intentions are." Liv replied back to Casey, with a short kiss after each work. Casey smiled and nodded. "Well, let's see. I've been in 3 serious relationships in my adult life. It's been a year since Alex that I've even considered embarking into another relationship. I really want to see where this, you and I, is going. Me going to Boston with Abbie, honestly we'll most likely end up sleeping with each other. That doesn't mean that I don't care about you as much as I do. So, there those are my intentions." Olivia answered. Casey kissed Liv deeply.

"I meant for the next two days." Novak said. They both started laughing.

"I'm sorry." Benson apologized a little embarrassed. Casey took Liv's hands and placed them on her breasts, and sighed at the feel of them on her.

"Don't apologize. Show me your bedroom." Casey purred as Olivia began kissing, and gently biting at the exposed flesh. Reluctantly, Casey pulled Liv's mouth away from her chest. She got up off of her detective's lap, and helped her up from her chair.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how did I do?" Casey asked breaking the silence. Liv turned away from the window.

"You were amazing. Sure you never have done this before?" Olivia answered as she got back in bed. Casey smiled as she laid her head on Olivia's chest, while Benson wrapped her arm around Casey.

"Never, but I've been doing extensive research with modern lesbian porn." Novak answered Liv's question.

"Well, it's still early, how about a repeat performance?" Olivia asked.

"I'm up for it." Casey replied as she pulled the covers back.

Olivia woke early to finish packing before Casey got up. That done she checked her voicemail. Two were from Elliot, and the last was from Carmichael announcing that she would arrive at her apartment by 9 am. Checking the clock that would be any minute now. She went and closed the door to the bedroom, so not to wake Casey. Benson then walked into her kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

"Did you miss me?" Abbie asked as she strolled into Olivia's apartment. Before Liv could answer, she embraced the detective and gave her a sloppy kiss.

"Considering the circumstances, no." Benson replied once Carmichael turned her loose. Olivia motioned towards the cup of fresh brewed coffee. Abbie smiled appreciately, and sat down on the couch while inhaling he scent.

"Liv?" Casey called out from the bedroom. Abbie arched an eyebrow.

"In the living room, Case." Liv answered Novak. Casey came out of the bedroom fully dressed and in a hurry.

"I'm late. I'll call you at lunch. Bye." Casey told Olivia as she placed a quick kiss on her cheek and left.

"Bye." Benson said as Casey left the apartment.

"You've been keeping secrets. How long?" Abbie remarked.

"Not long. A couple of weeks." Liv replied.

"Honey, that's a lifetime." Abbie told Olivia.

"Not that long. I'm her first." Liv responded.

"Ben, you know better than to chase a straight girl." Abbie chastised.

"I know." Benson conceded.

"Then why?" Carmichael asked.

"She pursued me." Liv revealed.

"Where did you meet her? She's quite the catch." Abbie inquired. Liv smiled and shook her head in amusement.

"She's the squad's ADA." Olivia answered with a charming half-smile.

"Olivia Benson. Didn't you learn your lesson with Cabot? Does she know that we'll most likely end up in bed together?" Abigail scolded.

"There was no lesson to learn from Alex. She was killed in the line of duty. Yes, she knows. Why are you here?" Liv answered and asked.

"Are you sure?" Abbie continued. Olivia sat next to Abbie, wrapping an arm about the Texan's waist, and placed a possessive kiss on Carmichael's exposed neck.

"Yes. We've decided that what happens in Boston stays there. Now why are you here?" Liv reassured Abbie.

"Okay. I'm here to brief you on your new assignment." Abbie told Liv, while pulling files from her briefcase.

"Hey." Olivia greeted Casey at the door.

"Hey." Casey replied back, and gave Liv a quick kiss as she walked into the apartment. "I thought we were going to have lunch." Novak thought out loud as she sprawled out on the couch.

"I know. I'm sorry. Abbie was briefing me all day about my new assignment." Olivia replied while lying down on top of the young ADA.

"Please tell me that there is no double meaning for that." Novak pleaded. Olivia let out a small chuckle.

"No, there isn't. Apparently there is an ME that likes to play cop. So, it was decided to dedicate her to the SVU cases. Tex thinks that she'd be perfect for this assignment." Olivia answered and explained.

"Her?" Casey asked with jealousy in her tone.

"Yeah, her. What you think I have sex with every woman I encounter?" Liv asked defensively.

"No! Well yeah. Maybe. I mean Abbie…" Casey answered cautiously.

"Abbie and I are best friends. She's safe. You have nothing to worry about, when it comes to Abigail." Olivia explained angrily.

"Olivia, I don't want to fight when we don't have much time together." Casey tried

"I don't either, but you have to understand the friendship I have with Abbie. If I wanted to be with her I would. We ended when we felt it was right, it was very amicable." Liv continued still angry.

"Liv, I'm not jealous. It's just that, you sprang this whole Abbie thing on me. I'm having a little difficulty wrapping my head around it. I trust you. I'm just a little insecure about my place in your life" Casey confessed.

"Casey, I want us to work. Don't take this the wrong way, but while I'm gone act like you're single. Use this time to make sure that I'm what you want, because if I'm not then I'll be able to walk away from you, and still be friends." Olivia pleaded. Casey wrapped her arms around Liv, and looked into those deep pools before answering.

"You are what I want, but I'll do as you ask. I won't bring up any of your girls that you collect while you're in Boston. Just tell them to stay away when I visit." Casey assured her Detective, and teased lightly.

Olivia gently tucked a strand of hair behind the young ADA's ear, and softly caressed Casey's cheek before leaning in for a soft kiss. Casey tightened her grip on Liv's waist. Liv wrapped her hand around the base of Casey's neck, deepening the kiss. Casey parted her lips allowing Olivia's tongue to duel with her hers. Liv moaned into the kiss, and lowered her other hand to grab Casey's ass while placing her leg between the lawyer's legs applying pressure. Olivia shifted and started kissing and biting Casey's neck. Liv's cell phone started to ring; she groaned at the timing and moved to answer the phone.

"Benson." Olivia growled into the phone. "Hi Munch, so you heard the news. Yeah, O'Malley's. It's gotta be early. My flight leaves at 8 am. No, I'll let Novak know. I have to go over some affidavits before head out. Okay, I'll see you then." Liv conversed before hanging up.

"Throwing you a party, are they? Affidavits? That was good. So what time do we have to be there?" Casey asked.

"In about an hour and a half." Benson answered.

"Do we have time?" Novak asked

"Not for what I have planned. Time for a heavy make-out session. We can finish after the bar." Olivia replied.

"Promise?" Liv smiled and leaned in to kiss her ADA.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's first on the agenda?" Olivia asked Carmichael once they landed in Boston.

"First, we'll drop off your luggage at the apartment, then to the precinct to meet with your temporary partner. You'll be taking assignments on a case by case basis. When you're comfortable that your partner can go solo, and somewhat instruct one detective with your assistance while you train another detective. You'll switch off so each detective gets equal time with you.

When we're done at the squad room, we'll head to the Medical Examiner's office to meet the ME. Then hopefully you're going to cook me dinner." Abbie answered her friend.

"Sounds good, do you have any names? The Detective or the ME?" Benson asked for details.

"No. All I know is that the detective is male and the ME female. We'll find out when we get there." Carmichael replied.

BPD…

"Assistant United States Attorney Abigail Carmichael and Detective First Grade Olivia Benson to see your Captain." Abbie announced to the front desk clerk.

"Yes, the Captain is expecting you. Right this way." The desk clerk told the pair and escorted them to the Captain's office.

"Ms. Carmichael. Detective Benson. I've been expecting you. Thank you so much for this opportunity." The Captain greeted.

"Captain you're welcome. Can you introduce Benson's new partner, so we can begin the training." Carmichael told the man.

"Of course follow me." He told them and walked them to a young detective. "Detective Woody Hoyt, this is your new SVU partner, Detective Olivia Benson and AUSA Abigail Carmichael." The Captain introduced.

"You're Detective Benson?" Woody asked in awe.

"Yes. Let me guess you were expecting a guy." Olivia replied.

"Yes. Sorry." Woody apologized.

"No problem. Nice to meet you, Detective Hoyt." Liv greeted.

"Please call me Woody. Hello, Ms. Carmichael." Hoyt insisted, and shook Abbie's hand with a smile.

"Detective, can we head the ME's office? Then Benson has some reading material for you to go over before tomorrow." Abbie greeted, asked, and explained in a quick and efficient manner.

"Yes of course. Let's go." Woody answered and the trio walked out of the station house.

BME…..

"Dr. Macy, the Chief Medical Examiner is out for the day, but I'll introduce you to Jordan." Hoyt explained as they walked into autopsy one. "Detective Benson, meet your new ME Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh." Woody introduced. Olivia's eyes went wide with shock when Jordan turned to face her. Jordan had the same reaction.

"Abigail. Outside now." Benson ordered. Abbie quietly and quickly followed Olivia outside the room.

"When have you seen a cop order a lawyer around?" Woody asked dumbfounded.

"What the hell Abbie?" Liv demanded.

"Liv, I had no idea. I told you I wasn't given any names. Even if I was told that Dr. Cavanaugh was assigned to SVU cases, how would I know that it was that Cavanaugh? Come on, you know me Ben. I would never so this to you, even if could have arranged it." Tex explained.

"I know Tex. I'm just shocked that's all. It's been 10 almost 11 years. I never thought I'd see her again." Olivia told her friend.

"And yet it hurts as much as it did on the day you discovered that she left." Abbie observed.

"Olivia." Jordan said to get the Detective's attention.

"I'll leave you two alone." Carmichael said as she went back into autopsy one to keep Hoyt company.

"You two seem close. Did she set this up?" Jordan commented and asked.

"We are. No, she didn't." Olivia answered curtly.

"She's gorgeous. How'd you manage to get a girlfriend like her?" Jordan continued with jealousy tainting her voice.

"Yes, she is. She's my ex. I met her while I was looking for my next one-night stand. Figured we make better friends than lovers." Liv explained.

"Are we going to able to work together?" Jordan questioned.

"Why'd you leave?" Olivia asked cutting to the chase.

"Do we have to do this here?" Cavanaugh asked in a whisper.

"I'm making lasagna for dinner. Be at my place by 7pm." Liv ordered and handed a slip of paper with her address.

"I'll bring the wine." Jordan accepted the invitation.

"Ben, I gave Hoyt the reading material and gave him the rest of the day off to go over it. Let's get you settled in. You don't have to be in until noon. Let's get out of here." Abbie informed Benson as she came out of the room.

"I'll see you later." Olivia said to Jordan as she followed Carmichael out of the ME's building.

"What was that about?" Abbie asked once they were in the rental car.

"You're going to have to make other dinner arrangements. She's coming over to explain things." Liv answered her.

"Fine, but you owe me dinner, and a detailed report of what happened. I also get dibs on the leftovers." Abbie bargained. Liv simply nodded with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is rated mature. The bold lettering indicates a different language, in this case Spanish. Hope you like

"Come on in. It's open." Benson yelled out at the knock on the door.

"Not very safe." Jordan replied as she walked into the apartment.

"Yeah, well I'm armed." Liv countered.

"Cabernet still your favorite?" Jordan asked holding up the bottle of wine.

"It is. I'm surprised you still remember after all these years. So, what did I do to make you leave the way you did?" Olivia asked while opening the bottle of wine, with hurt laced through her playful tone. "Hold on I have to take this call." Liv said before answering her cell phone.

"Benson. Hey. This weekend, that should be fine. Uh-huh. Nope not yet. I just got here, give me some time. Yeah I'll get it out of my system before you get here. Okay, hey can you send me an update on my on-going cases with your itinerary? Thanks. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Liv carried on her conversation completely ignoring Jordan and hung up.

"So, that your partner, boyfriend, girlfriend?" Cavanaugh asked.

"Manhattan's SVU ADA, Casey Novak. You're not off the hook." Olivia answered as she served them dinner. They ate in comfortable silence. Liv got up to clean the dishes, and Jordan moved to help.

"So, you and this Novak, what is she to you?" Cavanaugh asked.

"I'll answer that only if you answer what I asked you." Benson offered. Jordan sighed deeply, and briefly closed her eyes.

"I realized that I was in love with you. I have commitment issues, so I ran." Jordan explained truthfully.

"Wow." Liv whispered.

"I still have commitment issues. I got tired of relocating after the third time. Now I just sabotage the relationship. It's much more cost effective. So, Novak who is she to you?" Cavanaugh continued.

"We've been seeing each other for a couple of weeks." Benson answered.

"So you're exclusive?" Jordan questioned.

"Not while I'm here in Boston. She only asked that when she visits, I focus on her." Olivia replied, and after a light pause moved so that they were facing each other. "I knew that you had commitment issues. That's why even after 2 ½ years, I never told you that I loved you. I did. I just didn't want to scare you away." Liv confessed.

"I knew. I knew that you loved me. I'm sorry; I really never meant to hurt you. If it helps, you're still the only woman I've been with." Jordan told Olivia.

" So, you really are straight then?" Liv asked cautiously.

"Gender was never an issue when it came to you. I fell in love with you, and you just happened to be a woman. I never questioned it, it just was and I was happy. I didn't think it was possible, but you're hotter now than when we were together." Jordan answered honestly, and moved closer to push a stray hair behind Liv's ear. She then placed her hands on the detective's hips.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Olivia told the ME with a lopsided grin, and pulled her closer.

"At this moment, I'm wondering why I left you to begin with." Jordan said while wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck.

"Me too." Liv said softly, leaning in for a kiss. Only to be stopped by a cell phone ringing.

"I have to get that. I'm on-call tonight." Cavanaugh explained.

"I completely understand." Liv sympathized and released Jordan.

"Cavanaugh. Hey Woody what's up?" Jordan relaxed once the call turned out to be personal. Olivia came up behind her, wrapping her arms around the doc's waist. "No thanks Woody, I'm busy tonight." Jordan told her friend. Liv began placing kisses on Jordan's neck.

"Who are you with, Jordan?" Woody asked over the phone.

"Nobody Woody." The doctor answered. "Liv, knock it off." Jordan whispered to Olivia, who was now grinding her ass.

"You're with Detective Benson, aren't you? What the hell happened between you two this afternoon" Hoyt demanded.

"I gotta go." Jordan managed to get out before hanging up. Liv had placed her leg in-between Jordan's and was making the doc ride her leg. Jordan turned in Liv's arms, facing the detective. "You are so bad." Jordan told Olivia before leaning in to kiss her.

"What is Woody to you?" Olivia asked once the kiss was broken.

"He's a colleague, a friend, but he wishes it was more. I think he loves me. Oh god Liv!" Jordan answered and moaned out as Olivia applied more pressure. Liv started unbuttoning Jordan's shirt leaving kisses on the uncovered flesh. Jordan moaned every time Liv re-found her sweet spots. Olivia threw the shirt across the room, and backed Jordan up against the wall. Jordan went to remove Liv's shirt, but the detective shook her head, and pinned the doctor's arms above her head.

"Uh unh, not yet. You'll get your turn, but not right now." Olivia explained. Jordan nodded in understanding. Liv undid the fastening to Jordan's pants and pulled down the zipper. Jordan moaned in anticipation, and rolled her hips in an attempt to find more contact. Olivia didn't make her wait, and slipped her hand down Jordan's panties, and spread her lips. "God, Jo you're so wet baby." Olivia whispered as she continued to stroke.

"Only you. You're the only one who's ever made me this wet. I need you inside of me." Jordan gasped out. Liv kissed her hard and plunged three fingers into her. "Oh God. Yes, right there. I'm so close. Ah just a little more." Jordan gasped. Liv started picking up the pace. Jordan was matching her thrust for thrust, desperately trying to find something to hold onto.

"Look at me." Olivia ordered. Jordan opened her eyes and stared into Liv's.

"Uh, I'm coming. God, Liv. Oh Yes. Oh right there. God! Yes!" Jordan yelled as her orgasm ripped through her. Olivia continued thrusting, prolonging the orgasm. She removed her finger and licked them clean Jordan moaned and kissed the detective, tasting herself on Olivia's tongue.

"What the hell is going on?" Woody yelled as he stormed into Benson's apartment. Liv quickly turned around, keeping Jordan behind her since the doctor was naked from the waist up. Liv removed the sweater she was wearing over her tee shirt, and handed it to Jordan.

"You want to explain why you busted in my door? You just violated my civil liberties; I can sue you and the city. Now, what are you doing here Detective Hoyt?" Liv threatened and demanded, giving Jordan some time to compose herself.

"I came to see Jordan. She's two apartments down the hall. I heard her voice coming from this apartment; I thought she was in trouble. Jordan, are you okay? Did she hurt you? Force you?" Woody explained and asked trying to get to Jordan, but Olivia wouldn't move. Jordan chuckled lightly, and wrapped her arms around Liv's waist and rested her chin on Liv's shoulder.

"Olivia's never forced me to do anything I didn't want to, and she'd never hurt me. I told you I was busy." Jordan told Hoyt.

"You just met her. You don't know that. Why'd you lie about being alone?" Woody asked. Jordan shifted to stand next to Olivia and kissed her cheek softly before retrieving her wine glass.

"Olivia and I have history. I lied about being alone because I didn't want to tell you." Cavanaugh explained.

"Ben, you okay?" Carmichael called out as she walked into the apartment with her gun out. "Hands up, on your head, and turn around slowly." Abbie ordered. "Detective Hoyt. Liv, **are you okay?**" Abbie asked surprised.

"Yeah, Tex I'm okay." Liv replied.

"Ms. Carmichael I can explain." Woody told the attorney

"Actually Detective I think you should leave." Abbie ordered in her deadliest tone.

"No, I want to know what the hell is going on." Woody countered. Abbie raised an eyebrow in question at Benson, who silently consented. Abbie nodded as she shut the front door. Olivia handed Carmichael a beer, and placed a chaste kiss on the side of her mouth.

"Thanks for checking in on me." Liv greeted her friend.

"I just wanted to know if I had to stay at a hotel tonight. I see you two have kissed and made up. **He catch you in the act?"** Abbie explained and asked.

**"We were done with the first act, but he interrupted us from continuing."** Olivia answered her friend and joined her on the couch.

"Jordan, what's going?" Woody demanded sill completely confused.

"I told you. Liv and I have history. You've ruined the moment. Liv, I'm sorry I think that I should go. I'll see you later." Jordan apologized.

"Later Jo." Olivia told her ex and kissed her softly, before walking her out. "Detective Hoyt you should leave, and unless you want me to write it up for the department to replace my door, you will pay for it yourself." Olivia ordered and ushered him out.

"Jordan did you and Benson just have sex?" Woody asked as he followed her home.

"It's none of your business. Go home Woody." Jordan told her friend.

"But I don't understand." Woody pressed.

"You don't need to. Now go home." Jordan ordered and closed the door in his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Two Days Later…

"What have we got?" Liv asked as she arrived at the crime scene with Detective Hoyt.

"Rape homicide. Vaginal trauma and strangulation. Beat her up pretty bad before he killed her. I'll know more once I get her to the morgue. Killer left a rose with a note." Jordan broke it down for her.

"What does it say?" Liv asked interested.

"No hard feelings." Cavanaugh read. "Huh, I don't think this is his first. I think I remember a couple other bodies with the same message." Jordan thought out loud.

"It's not. Jordan get all the evidence that you can, and test everything. Pull the other autopsy reports. I'm gonna contact Warner have her send us her records. Then I'm going to have Cragen send us our files and find out when this guy got out." Olivia told her as she got her phone out.

"You know who did this?" Woody asked slightly confused.

"Richard White. Two counts of rape and one count murder. We could only get him on the one rape. There wasn't enough evidence to get him for the rape and murder of ADA Karen Fitzgerald. Come on Woody, let's get back to station, and I'll fill you in on what I remember while we wait for the files." Benson explained to the pair, and then made for the sedan. Jordan waved them off as Hoyt joined Olivia in the car.

Squad Room…

"You and Ms. Carmichael are close?" Hoyt asked his partner.

"What?" Liv asked looking up from a file.

"You two seemed close.' Woody repeated.

"Yeah we are. She's the only family that I have." Liv answered him.

"You kissed her. There's gotta be more." Hoyt pressed.

"One that was a friendly 'hello' kiss. Two, yes we dated but that was a long time ago." Olivia explained.

"What's going on between you and Jordan? How do you know her?" Woody continued,

"That's something that she needs to tell you. I won't tell something she won't. You want to know you ask her." Benson told him.

"She won't talk about it." Woody replied.

"Then I got nothing to tell you." Olivia reinforced her position on the subject.

"Did you two have sex?" Hoyt persisted.

"Talk to her." Benson told him as she held up a finger when her phone began ringing. "Benson. Hey. Yeah it's going okay. You managed to get the following week off, that's great. I might have to have Abbie pick you up. All right, I'll see you soon. Bye." Olivia said into her phone.

"Who was that?" Woody asked.

"My girlfriend." Liv replied.


	7. Chapter 7

BPD Captain's Office…

"You had an issue with how we process evidence, Detective Benson" The Captain asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes. I've already spoken with AUSA Carmichael; I will only be staying one month. The Feds with pay for your lab to test every single rape kit in storage. Any new rape kits that are taken form tomorrow on, BPD is required to have them tested. That should help with your closure percentage. After that your stats will be re-evaluated to see what course of action should be taken." Benson told him.

"I see. How many rape kits does Manhattan have in storage?" The Captain bristled.

"The 5 boroughs of New York test the kits as they are collected. We took care of that problem a few years back." Olivia explained.

"Ah, well thank you for pointing out an oversight of ours." The Captain recovered stiffly.

Back at the Morgue…

"Hey Jordan you have some time?" Woody asked as they walked into her office.

"Yeah, what's up Woody?" Jordan answered.

"You've said that you and Detective Benson have history. Can you tell me what that means?" Hoyt questioned unsure if he would get an answer.

"I was in Manhattan for a few years. I met Olivia while I was there. I fell in love with her. We were good together. We dated for 2 ½ years. Then one day it dawned on me, that I loved her. It scared the shit out of me.

Then one day I just packed up and left. She called me at noon to make sure that we were still on for diner. I told her that we were, but I was already gone. I hadn't seen her since, and then you waltzed her into my autopsy room." Jordan told her story.

"I know that you have issues, Jordan. But what you did to her was just cruel." Hoyt said as he left.


	8. Chapter 8

Bar in Boston…..

"Jordan told me what happened between the two of you." Hoyt said as he sat down next to Benson.

"She tell you the truth?" Olivia asked.

"She told me that you were expecting a nice dinner, but instead you got an empty apartment." Woody replied.

"Good." Liv said softly.

"How'd you get over it?" Woody inquired.

"I didn't, not for a long time. I threw myself into work, and when I wasn't working it was a different woman every night. That was my existence for 3 years" Olivia explained her life after Jordan.

"When did it change? How did it change?" Woody pressed for more information. Liv smiled fondly as the memory before answering.

"Abbie. She made me want to change. She made me fall in love with her. She saved me form myself." Olivia replied.

"I needed you whole, not broken." Abbie said from behind the two detectives.

"Hey." Liv greeted her friend.

"Ms. Carmichael." Hoyt greeted.

"Has she apologized for what she did?" Abbie asked genuinely curious.

"She did actually. It doesn't change anything though. It doesn't undo the past, and if I had the choice of changing what happened, between Jordan and me, I wouldn't. My past lead me to you, and to who I am today." Olivia responded.

"Look at you taking the high road, while being awfully sweet." Abbie complemented with a smile.

"How are we going to handle, Richard White? Some uni's are going to pick him up tomorrow. Do you want to do the interview with him?" Woody asked bringing the conversation to work.

"We have the evidence and the forensics. He's gotten sloppy since he got out. I stay as far away from this until absolutely necessary." Benson answered.

"Why? From what I read in your files, is that he has a thing for you." Hoyt questioned slightly confused.

"No, she's right. White is an arrogant cocky son of a bitch. He'll think that he's played you. White will want to gloat, and demonstrate how smart he is. He'll act like he's and elitist. Then you slam him with all our evidence. He's still going to think he's won.

Then as you're reading him his rights, Liv and I walk in. White will posture; make a big deal that Ben is there. I will ask him if he wants a lawyer. I highly doubt that he will. I'll offer him life in prison with no parole. When we walk in, White will know that he's lost." Carmichael laid out for him.

"Once we got all the reports back, you knew exactly how this was going to play out." Woody realized.

"Yes." Olivia told him, at the moment Jordan walked up to them.

"Liv, hey can I buy you a drink?" Cavanaugh greeted and asked.

"No thanks. Abbie can you take me home?" Benson excused herself.

"Sure, no problem." Abbie said.

"Woody, I'll see you tomorrow." Liv told the young man.

The Next Day Olivia's Loft….

"Abbie can you get the door?" Olivia called out from the bathroom.

"I got it." Abbie responded. Carmichael opened the door to find Dr. Cavanaugh on the other side of it.

"Where is she?" Jordan demanded as she entered the loft.

"She's in the shower." Abbie answered the irate doctor.

"What's going on with her?" Jordan questioned completely confused at Benson's behavior towards her. It then dawned on Carmichael.

"She was in uniform when you two were together." Abbie clarified. Jordan nodded in reply. "You don't know how she is when working a case. Her world gets small; squad and ADA's are the only ones she lets in." Abbie tried to explain.'

"Is that why she tends to date ADA's?" Cavanaugh asked.

"I was a fluke. I think how we were, when we were together, is how she picked up this habit. It worked for us. It worked for Alex, and it's working for Casey." Carmichael expounded on her previous answer, while replying to the last question. "Don't get your hopes up on trying to recreate what you use to have with her. It won't happen." Abbie warned.

"Tex, you're going to pick Casey up from the airport right?" Liv asked as she walked into the kitchen, completely ignoring Jordan.

"Yes. I'll bring her back here first to drop off her luggage, then to the station so she can watch the show." Abbie answered.

"Thanks babe." Olivia said while checking her phone. "That's Woody. I'll see you at the station." Liv told Abbie, and then kissed her goodbye as she left.

"Pretty sure she was ignoring me on purpose. She didn't even acknowledge that I was even here." Jordan remarked.

"She's got a lot on her mind, but I think she was trying to make a point." Carmichael countered back, while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Which was?" Cavanaugh asked while sitting down across from Abbie.

"She has a girlfriend, who's arriving in Boston today. Don't mess with that. That was her point." Abbie answered in a serious tone.

"Was that you warning me not to tell Casey that I had sex with Olivia?" Jordan pressed the Texan. Abbie chuckled.

"Tell Novak whatever you want, as long as it's the truth. My warning to you is that you do not want to get on my bad side." Carmichael responded.

"I'll keep that in mind. I have to get back to the morgue." Jordan said as she left the loft.


End file.
